Cadence
by Crazylegs12
Summary: Relationships are like a dance between two people, so what happens when the rhythm changes, and changes your relationship all around causing your world to come to a complete halt? HEYA


**A/N: My attempt at the ending/beginning of a love story. Let me know if I should continue?**

Lost. Empty. Confused. This is how she felt as she groggily lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the alarm clock. 2:30. Twenty minutes. She had been asleep for twenty minutes. She rolled over, shoved her face into the pillow and groaned.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She had to run. Had to escape to something better. But she had nowhere to run, and she still wasn't sure what she running from. All she knew was that this lack of sleep is slowly killing her. But is it the lack of sleep or the broken heart?

Making her decision she rolls out of bed and grabs her iPod and quietly snuck out of the house. Her roommates probably wouldn't even care that she was sneaking out in the middle of the night but for some reason it still felt necessary. The cool night wind blew through her dark hair as she opened the door. Beginning to jog she turned down the sidewalk in front of her house, and before she knew it she had broken out into a full out sprint.

Air rushing into her lungs, wind blowing in her hair, houses rushing by, and the burn in her legs this is what made her feel alive. Tonight was different though. She felt nothing. Empty. Tears wouldn't even fall down her cheeks. This was so unusual. Though at work she acted tough and unemotional she was probably the chick with the most emotions; she always cried.

Her lungs were burning. She needed to slow down, needed to stop, but she wouldn't. She pushed until she couldn't push anymore. Hunching over, hands on her knees, she threw up everything she had inside of her, which was a surprising amount considering she hadn't really eaten in a week.

After wiping her mouth and the sweat from her brow she put her hands on her head to figure out where her legs had taken her. Of course fate would do this. She hadn't even realized she was headed in the direction she had gone. Didn't realize that she was now standing outside a very familiar house.

Suddenly her face felt very warm, and before she knew it she was throwing up again. Still no tears fell. It seemed as if her tear ducts had dried up, a drought of sorts. She looked up at the familiar house wishing she could go and knock on the door. Wishing she had the right words to make things right again.

She sat on the curb to catch her breath. With her head in her hands she checked her watch. It was 3:15. Work started in a few hours and she would have to face all her friends asking her how she was doing with everything, and she was not ready for that. Why couldn't she cry?

She considered trying to make herself cry like Cameron Diaz's character in The Holiday, but she wasn't quite that bad yet. Still, she had to go home and try to sleep even if only for a minute.

As she turned to head back the way she came she took one last look at the house, only to see that there was a light on. Knowing exactly whose room that was, she was tempted to go and talk to her but she knew she shouldn't. Suddenly a silhouette shown in the window and she knew she was busted. She was standing under a street lamp, not really hard to see.

The blonde in the window held up a finger up as if to signal the brunette to wait.

The brunette started to panic. She wasn't ready for this. What was she doing here in the middle of the night? How did she get here? She knew she wasn't ready to talk. Looking for anyway to escape she almost jumped into a bush.

This was the conversation she had successfully avoided for a week, and here she was outside this house panicked trying to find a place to hide. This was pathetic. The anger was building up inside her, and she was almost like a bomb waiting to explode.

After two minutes the brunette decided to turn on her heel and start to run home. As she begins to run she heard the door open and saw the blonde standing in the front door looking at her. Didn't she think it strange that the brunette was standing here in the middle of her lawn in the middle of the night?

The brunette begins running as fast as she could from the scene that lay in front of her.

As she began to pick up speed she felt two arms around her.

"Naya…"

A single tear fell down the brunette's cheek as she felt her friend's warm embrace.


End file.
